


Finding a Family

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and Seto are adopting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted March 27, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/92040.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #034, Generation
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: 2/11/12  
> Sorry, I had to edit the kids' ages to fit into the correct cognitive development for their age.  
> I originally had not done any research.  
> I did this so that I could write a sequel.

He was going to mess this up. After all, his parental figure hadn't been such a great, shining example. And his others were more or less a warm blur.  
How the hell was Seto Kaiba going to be a father?  
"You know," Joey said, squeezing his hand, "we don't have to do this."  
Seto shook the feelings of unease away from him. "No, I want this... I just don't want to screw this up."  
Joey smiled at him. "Hey, I didn't have the best parents either. But look at it this way - we know what _not_ to do."  
Seto gave him a quiet, near-wavering smile.  
They got out of the black sedan and into the courtyard.  
They'd made sure to keep the whole process hush-hush to keep the media circus at bay. They'd met the orphanage director earlier and now there were going to meet the prospective kids.  
The kids were playing outside and Seto and Joey watched them.  
There was a boy, not much older than Seto had been when they had been adopted, glaring at them. An even younger girl hid behind him. They immediately caught Seto's eye, and it looked as though Joey noticed too, as the blond carefully walked towards them.  
Seto stayed back.  
"Hey, there," the blond man said, squatting down to look eye-to-eye with the children. "What are your names?"  
The boy bristled. "Why should I tell you?"  
Joey chucked, head dipping a bit. "Sorry," he apologized. He looked up again to gaze at the boy sincerely. "My name is Joey."  
The boy's eyes flicked towards Seto. "Are you gay?" he boy accused.  
Joey smiled at him softly. "Yes, I am."  
The boy shrank back, unsure.  
His sister curiously peeked over her brother's shoulder and spoke up. "My name is Sherris."  
"Nice to meet you, Sherris."  
"Do you want to be our daddy?"  
"I'd like that very much."  
"No one's wanted to be our parents. If you do," the boy snapped, "you have to take both of us! Or else we're not going!"  
By then, Seto had made his way to the trio.  
The boy looked at him warily.  
"I said the same thing," he said, addressing the boy. "No one wanted to adopt my brother and me together. It took a long time."  
The boy frowned.  
"You don't have to be strong all the time." Seto's face grew a small smile.  
The boy blinked rapidly as if an epiphany had just descended upon him. He looked up at Seto, finally convinced and fearless.  
"My name is Rand," he said, his eyes flicking towards the blond man.  
"Nice to meet you," Joey said.  
"Why do you want us?" he asked with genuine interest.  
"You remind me of me," answered Seto simply.  
Joey chucked. "You two make me think of me and my sister," he added.  
Sherris slid around her brother and picked up one of Joey's hands, which was hanging loose in front of him.  
"You look nice." She beamed up at them and the couple felt their hearts melt.  
At that moment, the director interrupted them.  
"How are you guys doing?"  
Joey got up and said resolutely, "We want to take Rand and Sherris home with us."  
The director blinked, obviously surprised at their choice and determined looks. "I'll, uh... set you up with the paperwork."  
Joey took their small hands into his and Seto smiled at them and ruffled Rand's hair softly.  
The four of them followed the director into the orphanage.

**Author's Note:**

> The kids' names are taken from my favorite Gundam Wing AU fic, [Annabell's Confessor Series](http://webspace.webring.com/people/lt/tenshi_ran/confessor-main.html). :3 <3


End file.
